


The 10 Reasons Why Geeks Make Better Lovers

by hrroyalgeekness



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 10 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrroyalgeekness/pseuds/hrroyalgeekness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self explanatory title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 10 Reasons Why Geeks Make Better Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I wish I owned them because much more of Stargate Atlantis would have them naked.

** 1\. Geeks built it so you will come. **

“Colonel… John! It got here! It came on the latest _Daedalus_ run!”

John looked up from page 49 of War and Peace to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, holding an innocuous brown box, and bouncing up and down in the balls of his feet. “Rodney, I am _not_ having sex with a ZPM in the room.”

Rodney glared a John, but his crooked grin came back quickly, channeling his excitement. “No, nothing like that… Although…” Rodney’s eyes glazed over. “Having a ZPM and you naked in the same room would be…”

“Rodney! Package. What’s in it?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s a SexGen!”

Now John was very confused. What the hell was a SexGen?! He asked as much from Rodney.

Rodney set the box down on John’s desk and used a nearby combat knife to neatly slice through the tape. “It’s an animated adult game where you can create avatars and have them get busy in any way you can imagine.”

John looked from Rodney to the box and then back to Rodney. A slow grin crossed his face. “Dibs on top!”

  


** 2\. Geeks get personal with tech. **

“You did what?!” John stood at the foot of the bed, forgetting he was supposed to be removing his pants. He had never been so weirded out and turned on in his life.

Rodney sat up against the headboard, a lime green dildo in one hand, waving it proudly. “Well, you always complain about us running out of batteries right in the middle of things. So, I adapted your favorite so we can charge it with the USB port on any computer.” He smiled the “I’m-a-genius-so-come-over-here-and-reward-me-smile.” The one that John had no resistance against.

Smiling back, John pounced, pulling Rodney in for a messy kiss. “You always have the best ideas.”

  


** 3\. Geeks dig consensual role playing. **

John had been a little freaked when Rodney had first suggested it, but John had always been one to go along with whatever flow his partner decided to set. So John had read all three books, watched the movies again, and (during a week long group of meetings back on Earth) bought a costume.

Now, in the privacy of their quarters, John was going to do it. When he first stepped out of the bathroom, Rodney was too engrossed in his computer screen to notice. He looked up when John cleared his throat.

“Strider, Man of the West, I am a lowly elfin prince from Mirkwood and I need your help.”

  


** 4\. Geeks interact. **

To:  [ john_the_elf@atlantisserver.gov ](mailto:john_the_elf@atlantisserver.gov)

From:  [ king_of_geeks@atlantisserver.gov ](mailto:king_of_geeks@atlantisserver.gov)

Subject: Meeting Tonight

Colonel,

I have some reports you need to go over. I will meet you in your quarters around 2200. Bring your thigh holster.

Dr. McKay

  


** 5\. Geeks get things done. **

John knew that his work wouldn’t be done when he got back to his quarters. It was 1900 and he paused outside the door knowing there were reports to file in triplicate, patrols schedules to make, laundry to wash, and cleaning to be done. His room was starting to look like a black hole.

What he didn’t expect walking into his room was the spotlessness. His pile of dirty clothes was now neatly, and cleanly, folded in a basket, ready to be put away. The stack of dirty dishes on his nightstand was gone and his overflowing trashcan was empty. Three piles of reports labeled and ready to be sent sat next to an excel document of the next three weeks patrols on his desk. 

Hearing the shower, John walked over to his bathroom to see who it was that got all his chores done. Cracking open the shower door, John smiled. “Thanks, Rodney.”

The scientist smiled back. “You’re welcome. Now get in here and wash my back.”

  


** 6\. Geeks are hot… **

John wasn’t sure what to say when he walked into the lab to find Rodney looking over a sheaf of equations… wearing reading glasses. John had never though _glasses_ would be hott on anyone, let alone ones with big plastic frames. His mouth started watering as he took in the sight of the hottest man in two galaxies.

Striding over, John growled gruffly into Rodney’s ear. “Maintenance closet two doors down, five minutes.” 

  


** 7\. Geeks don’t shock easily. **

John would have thought that Rodney waking up to John fucking him would freak him out. But instead, Rodney opened one eye, glanced at John, and was back to sleep within a minute. Just seeing this made John come quicker than ever. Rodney had never woken up before while John was… He turned red as he slid out of Rodney. 

Instead if the awkwardness John expected the next morning, Rodney just winked at him and said, “Next time, wake me up for it.” Rodney paused. “On second thought, don’t.”

  


** 8\. Geeks know kinky people. **

John had never met anyone not in law enforcement who carried around a pair of handcuffs in their purse. Or anyone who would offer them to her gay pal and his boyfriend while they sat in a slightly upscale restaurant. Sitting next to the man she was married to for ten years with whom she had three kids. With the waitress standing nearby.

On the cab ride back to their hotel, John finally said what he had been thinking all along. “You certainly have some interesting friends, Rodney?”

Rodney just smirked. “You don’t know the half of it.” John gulped and left it at that.

  


** 9\. Geeks understand multi-dimensional relationships. ** ****

John never understood how Rodney went from talking about what he was going to do to John that night, while answering emails from various scientists under his commands. You would never find John sitting there detailing his next exploits with Rodney while typing up a mission report for Elizabeth. He had _some_ boyfriend.

  


** 10\. Geeks aren’t threatened by new tech or the “future of sex.” **

It was an accident with an Ancient machine that produced the new arrival. An android woman, the creation of both John and Rodney’s imagination, built to serve her creators.

John looked over at Rodney, his eyes round and begging. Rodney took a glance around, making sure the lab was empty. “Fine, just tonight, but we have to have her back here tomorrow for us to study.”

All John thought on their way back to their rooms was ‘Threesome!’ It was going to be a fun night.

  


**Author's Note:**

> (For number 7, John has Somnophilia. You can read about it: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Somnophilia.)
> 
> NOTES: Inspired by: http://www.wired.com/culture/lifestyle/commentary/sexdrive/2007/04/sexdrive_0406


End file.
